oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mother Goose And Her Golden Egg
Nesting Dame Gothel had recently read of an interesting up and coming pirate, with luscious blue locks and the body of an ox! What a father he would make! Lucky Roulette. That was his name, and with just one touch his baby would be hers! "Children! Prepare the ship for mother." Gothel said cheerfully, a sweet smile on her face as the children of all ages, from toddlers to teens and even some adults got ready for transportation. "Yes mother dearest." The children answered, happily doing as their mother asked. This group was known as the Mitrikos Pirates and their captain, Dame Gothel, had only one goal. To birth children! Normally, birthing a child requires a mother and a father, but thanks to Gothel's fruit, she could have anyone's child, and even carry one for two other people so long as she could touch them. Of course, not everyone was a good candidate for this. Gothel preferred only the most influential people of the time, so that she could give birth to a super generation! Being the mother of everyone important! It was a big plan, and one that would take some time to accomplish and this Lucky Roulette was next on her list. Setting sail to where the News Coo had claimed to see him and where the rumors said he was going, Gothel was sure that they would cross paths, she was destined to carry his child! During the journey, her children did most of the work. The navigating, the sailing, the cooking, she only cared for them, watching over them like any mother would. These were just chores for her children and their allowance was paid in love which was a very valuable currency on the crew. Everything went smoothly, no marines or pirates in their way, no storm to throw them off course, and so they arrived at the first island of Paradise just in time. "Wash up children! We will go and get something to eat!" Gothel said clapping, the children grabbed their swords and spears, heading onto the island. Needless to say, they stood out, traveling in a large pack, with around twenty or so younger kids, a few teens, and even less adults. It looked more like a parade going through the streets than actual pirates, that was often towns reactions to her, that was until they arrived at the restaurant. A small little hole in the wall place of the large port town the island had. "Eat up!" Gothel called out, her crew attacked the denizens and stealing all the food they saw in sight as she look around for any hint of where he might have been... the blue haired beauty! The father of her next child! Lucky! As the attention was drawn to the newly arrived pirates, another stranger was causing a scene in the middle of town, wanting to touch every piece of gold jewelry with his bare hands. Just a few days ago, the blue haired man had arrived to supposedly gather some supplies,yet, up to this moment, he hadn't done a thing. "Why're you being such a bitch!", exclaimed Lucky Roulette to an old lady, owner of a small jewelry stand. The crowd nearby began to frown and speak amongst themselves. "Hey punk! We welcome pirates, but we don't allow disrespect to the elderly" said a muscular young man who began to approach Roulette. As he came closer,he realized Roulette's immense stature, standing at nearly nine feet tall. Roulette turned around, lowered his gaze, and glared at the young man, as the locals began to sweat and became scared in anticipation of the Pirates's next action. The blue haired pirate waved his hand, and smiled at the young man. "My apologies!" He bowed his head and walked away without causing a fuss. "Damnit..." Roulette mumbled under his breath, "if it wasn't for Doran that warned me to not cause a ruckus, I would've punched that guy out of town..." As he was walking towards his regular eating spot, he saw a large group of people standing outside, and quite the ruckus inside. "Eeh?" With a loud thud, Roulette kicked the restaurant's door open, scanning the area. "Oi! Waiter! Gimme my regular table, and my usual mug of booze!" "It's that guy again...he thinks this is a cheap, low end bar, and treats us as such." "Just let it be. You saw what he did to those pirates a few days ago. He's dangerous." Roulette walked to a large corner table and sat down, sipping his drink and glaring at the crowd of Gothrl's sons and daughters. "WE WANT RUM MOMMY!!!" The children screamed, of course the ones doing this were all age ten or lower! That wasn't good habits for them to be so young, but they were pirates and they were thirsty. "Of course dears!" Gothel said, waving her arm the bar tender came over to their large table in the very center of the eatery, "Uhhh, I ain't so sure I can give them childrens this ma'am?" The man said, confused, it was clear he wasn't very educated and so Gothel stood up, tilting her head ever so slightly as her precious little babies whined, not getting their way. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, homing in on what seemed to be the mans soul! "Oh you're going too, mother says." The man stumbled back, creeped out by the womans wording and body-language. Quickly he poured the drinks and they all sat back down, the older siblings joining them. "Cheers!" Gothel said, and they all raised their cups in the air, chugging it down in just a few gulps. "MORE! MORE! MORE!" They called out, the bardtender came over again, this time explaining that they were out! Which Gothel's children didn't believe for a second. Grabbing their swords and their guns they threatened the mans life! What ever was he going to do!